Clear Skies
by EmpressKira
Summary: Ace was told of a bird on the ship, they had never seen one like it and after a few minutes there was marines approaching. The bird only went with him and lingered only with him on the ship. Is it bad that Ace kind of had an attachment for it? MarcoAce (hinted). Rated T. Oneshot! Enjoy!


_**A/N:: Just a short little oneshot set in One Piece Universe, but things are different. Excuse any mistakes as its hot off the press.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Clear Skies**

"Captain!" A shout was out as I was sitting on the railing chattering with some crew mates and someone came running up.

"What's up, Hermes?" I asked while he had a confused look and was jabbing a thumb back behind him while stopping to lean on one foot more.

"Might want to come check this out." Curiosity filled me as I soon hopped off to follow after him, moving my hat to be on top of my head. "It won't let us near it or anything…" He began to mention idly and I wondered on what could it be. A sea king? I mean there wasn't many of them, not like the calm belt has, but it could be possible. Besides, if its docile then it means we could catch it, even if it doesn't want us near.

A sharp screech noise was there, but sounded more like something young and I followed Hermes around the galley to see some others staying back. Near the railing was that of a blue bird, puffed feathers showing he didn't want anyone near him, and below him a pile is blue fabric, possibly a scarf? I moved a bit closer to where my men were to examine the bird, it still had its feathers showing and a low noise coming from it.

"Tallie?" I asked out and the man cleared his throat as he was a few people over from where I stood.

"Not sure, Captain." Tallie mentioned as he was more of an animal expert and could name about anything you wanted to know about. "Going off from other bird like features, this one seems to be male, but I haven't come across a bird like him before." A nod left me as I kept eyes to the bird that kept blue ones on me. I made a noise and waved a hand out before crouching.

Everyone got what I was meaning and just left with mutters of what kind of bird it was. The following calming of the atmosphere was there as I noticed feathers calm a bit, but gave a curious eye on me. The bird was smart as he soon settled himself more and I watched it before looking to the sky. My navigator had mentioned of a storm coming soon, being vague as you never know in the New World.

"Hey, birdie." I started out, not too loud to startle it and those eyes merely watched me. "Could you at least move your nest somewhere safer? There is going to be a storm coming this way shortly and I don't want ya getting carried away in it." A look was there, as if he was curious before making a noise of some chirps. The sound caused me to purse lips as I had a _small_ weakness to baby things, mostly animals, and the way the bird chattered was _cute_ —which I would totally beat anyone up who thought I did think that. "I can even get one of my men to see if he can make you something up top if it would make you better? Other than that, I was thinking in my cabin until the storm or when we reach an island." Feathers puffed again and caused me to chuckle at such defense.

"Marines! Straight ahead!" Someone shouted, a curse left me as I quickly stood and turned.

"Get the bow cannon ready!" I hollered in order and was moving to the side and looked to see my men running around to be ready and get anything strapped down that needed it. A chirping was behind me and caused me to turn as I noticed the bird flapping wings. Blue eyes stared to me with another couple chirps and I quickly moved over to pick up the bird with its 'nest'. "Let's move you for now." I mention as I moved quickly before a cannon was heard firing and one of my men met the ball with a slice of a sword. The ship swayed slightly as I quickly slid into the captain's quarters that was small as I didn't require such a large room or anything. I quickly put the bird to my hammock, my blanket and pillow giving more support. "Stay here," I remarked to the bird as I turned with flames beginning to lick along my left arm and began out the door with it shutting firmly behind me.

Fighting the marines didn't take too much, it was just the storm that followed only a few seconds right after. It ended up sinking the marines ship as it was already damaged badly—maybe a battle before us as well—and we kept the ship at bay. By the time we got a calm hours later, I was able to shove food down me and ordered rest for my men while taking a small plate of fruits we had left over for the bird. Making it finally back to my room—still a bit damp as my shorts were mainly soaked with some seawater, so I couldn't dry properly—I was met with _I swear_ a slightly bigger bird then when I left. Small chirps were there before getting louder as I took the bowl closer to him, resting it right by him.

"Here, and take your time. I'm not going to bed quite yet, I have to watch for a while to make sure my men get some much deserved rest." I comment while using two fingers to pet his head where a small patch of yellow feathers was. He chirped in complaint, making me chuckle as I moved away while tugging off my shirt. I had changed out of my clothes and took them with me to rinse them of the seawater. "I'll check on you, just try to get some rest." I mention as I wasn't sure if the bird got stressed over what happened.

I would deal with bird business later.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

By the time the shift for others came around, I had crashed in my bed while shifting the bird to be on top of my chest. It didn't seem to mind and I wracked out easily to get the rest I needed. When I woke up, I hadn't moved and upon opening eyes had tail ringlets lying by my face. It was weird, the bird looked slightly bigger and I could feel slight nips of talons in my chest. Blue eyes found me, as if knowing I was awake, and moved its body around before pecking at my collarbone. A groan left me with some complaints as fire soon chased the spot and the bird merely gazed to the spot with scrutiny before pecking again. This wince left me before noticing it place the entirety of his head within the flames. It startled me as I quickly withdrew my flames and this low cooing was there.

"Are you trying to be burned, birdie?" I asked in disbelief before more coos were there as he soon stood while moving the blue scarf carefully down to my stomach. The talons bit into my skin before he settled with a look to me before pecking lightly at my chest. "You want me to bring out my flames?" I asked a bit with uncertainty and this cooing melody was there with slight chirps.

A chuckle left me before moving a hand to rub fingers along his head and had flames dancing my sternum to right before him. The head moved as it made this notion as if it wanted them closer. I was a bit hesitant before carefully directed them under the bird and this ruffle feathers were there with cooing as if delighted. It surprised me on how he took my flames so well and I let him bathe in my flames, relishing in my extra time to lay down.

"You're a unique birdie," I comment lightly with a smile and was petting along his head again as he sat with eyes closed. A cooing softly came out as he just soaked it all up and I felt something cool lingering along me before there was blue flames there along his back. This nostalgia filled me as I thought on why blue flames made me think of something, but there was a knock to the door. I pulled away my flames and the bird gave a short noise of protest while those blue flames were gone as well.

" _Captain?"_ It was Toni, my first mate, and I made a slight noise before the door opened up. "Oh, I thought maybe you were still asleep."

"Yeah, well I think my body knew you would come in here to elbow drop me again." I told him, making him laugh with a hand to his cowboy hat.

"You're a hard sleeper, Cap'. It's the only way sometimes!" Mutters left me in slight whines of complaint and soon began shifting to hold onto the bird. "Ah? He actually let you hold him?"

"Slept on my chest all night." I mentioned while situating blankets and was moving with one arm still holding the bird.

"Probably because you are a heater." That had me flip Toni off while heading for my shorts and he laughed out. "I'll let Eren know you are headed your way up for some food."

"Thanks, Toni!" I told him with a grin and got my clothes before he merely left out of the room. Moving, I set the bird to my desk and started pulling on shorts that had finally dried when I was on watch. This small cooing was there as I got my shirt tugged on and viewed the bird that stared to me in question. "You coming with me? Get some fresh air?" It looked like he was contemplating before standing and strolling to the edge and I moved to pick him in an arm. I put my hat on before moving out of the room and felt a head press to my chest, making me look down to notice him pressing to me firmly. It made me think that he saw me as a type of reassurance or protection, and I continued out onto the deck.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

We had the bird for two days, and I hadn't been wrong when I thought he was growing quickly. Tallie commented that wasn't possible and was wondering if there was a possibility on something he was thinking, but he hasn't found information yet. I merely kept the bird with me as it was hard to get him around anyone else without almost attacking them. Though, he was laxer after 'bathing' in my fire and I had grown accustomed to him resting on my chest at night. It was interesting and when I was told of an island in the next day or two, I was a bit upset.

The damn bird brought a calm in me, sending those cool like flames along me as I could sense them more now. It was like he got comfortable enough to return the fire gesture and I knew my thoughts had to be wrong. I was thinking maybe this was a devil fruit user, but no one else has fire abilities as far as I was aware of. A mystery bird of the New World, it was enticing to get to experience that as we sailed along.

It was the day we found the island that I lingered in my cabin longer with the bird resting on me. Toni had me agree to releasing the bird here, no matter how much I wanted to keep the majestic being. I couldn't help that I took a liking to it, there was just something about the damn bird that brought a comfort in me.

"Hm?" I hummed in questioning as this most definitely borderline adult bird rest on top of me with a tilt of his head and eyes questioning. "What?" I asked with a frown and eyebrows furrowed before he wiggled a little. That had me realize my flames were hardly burning as hot as they usually do, mostly meaning I was upset about some things. "It's nothing, birdie." A small smile tugged at my lips as I rubbed him along his chest, noticing patches of darker feathers that had appeared. It wasn't a pattern or anything, just small splotches. "You should be feeling pretty good that we found a tropical island for you to linger on." I comment and had moved a hand behind my head to relax and my one leg hanging began to sway me.

Some cooing was there as he looked to me before fluffing his feathers with a shake. A slight chuckle left me at that before rubbing down in strokes over his chest. I soon sighed out before letting my head go back somewhat and rested my hand on me to soon close eyes. The loud chatters and laughter from my men were there, though it was more of a loud muffle. Movement was there as I noticed the bird move as talons pressed to my chest and over my hand. Then a feathered bird was against part of my face and I opened eyes as I peered to notice the bird viewing me. A slight shake of my body was there in restraining my laughter, but it still sputtered out of me against him and made it muffled.

I pulled away enough to speak, "are you trying to suffocate me?" The light laughs were still leaving me as a cooing left him in a pompous way. Another small shift was there before he pressed his head against mine with more cooing.

Before I could speak again, a holler was there for me as they were ready to do more exploring. I huffed with a smile at their eagerness and soon began to get up, the bird shifting to sit on my shoulder like it has a few times already. I was still in my clothes and began my way out without my hat this time as it got in the bird's way. The crew greeted me excitedly as I let them go and mentioned of who was on first watch of the ship. Toni and Tallie took the first shift with a couple others who complained lightly in whines, but I knew it was just a friendly gest.

The island is peaceful with many places to gaze upon and the bird stayed with me the whole time. It left me confused as I even tied the blue scarf he catered to around his neck. I thought he would have flown off by now, but he merely kept his talons in my shoulder and stayed settled. As time passed, I noticed the dark splotches on his chest began to spread more as if making a design, but still wasn't clear to me.

"Captain?" Toni asked out after returning and noticed there had been a shift change, but my first mate stayed along the beach near the ship.

"What's up?" I question and noticed his eyes flicker to the bird that shook lightly and the scarf was covering his chest. "Oh, yeah… um, he just hasn't flown off yet?" I one shoulder shrugged and felt as the bird pressed his head to my cheek, leaving me to complain lightly.

"You do realize that you are just letting it attach to you more?" I looked to Toni as he crossed arms over his chest and gave a concerned look. It was true, though, and I knew he just cared about the safety of the bird. Being on a ship was no place for a bird, especially one so mysterious and majestic. I would also hate for it to get hurt, which made me sigh out while rubbing the head and neck of the bird.

"I know, I'm working on it." A short huff left me before Toni came up with a reassuring smile and moved to pat at my shoulder, but a screech left the bird.

It had him withdrawal and I noticed a sharp glare leaving the bird as he pressed to my head more with a low cooing of threat. That surprised me, not expecting to see such hostility, and soon began petting at the bird along the front of his neck and right before the scarf. "Hey, hey, calm down." I coaxed with pets and noticed Toni give a look that I definitely needed to wean the bird.

After he walked away with one look at the bird, I sighed while letting out a small groan.

"Geez, birdie…" I whined with a look to the bird and he merely cooed with a look as if showing it was satisfied. A small frown left me, him noticing immediately as he cooed with its body pressing against me again. "The ocean is no place for a birdie." I told him with fingers brushing down on his feathers and he cooed, as if _complaining_ I was saying such things. My lips pursed as I soon chuckled and enjoyed the attention from the bird. "Fine, _one_ more night, but you _need_ to stay here, okay?" I questioned with a serious look to the bird that gave a look before cooing with a shake of his body and fluffing feathers during it. The talons bit through my shirt, but I didn't mind as I soon smiled and began making my way to the ship.

Just one more night.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Oh gods, I must be taunted for when I was younger. I was just told of the Moby Dick approaching the island and Toni watched me the whole time as I used to carry a huge vendetta against the ship's captain. After meeting Shanks, I had changed my perspective more and opened up about everything. I stopped comparing myself to Roger and decided to just continue on to be one of the strongest and was going to challenge the man for something like that _later_ on.

Not now.

"Captain?" Someone questioned as I stood with a bit of a heavy breath on what to do, hoping this wouldn't turn into a battle. As much as I hate to admit it, but we weren't ready to face people like the Whitebeard pirates and I wasn't about to let my men risk themselves.

"Do they seem to be hostile?" I asked hoping to everything that they weren't and I noticed my shoulder being shifted on lightly.

"No! It seems though that Whitebeard is on the bow!" A slight frown was on me on hearing that, not really sure how to take that. There was a sing song melody next to my ear and I peered to noticed the bird shake its body. I was confused on how this bird could be almost _joyful_ to see the ship pulling up and I soon moved towards the stern as I had been to the side railing to view.

"We will just see what he wants, surely he wouldn't just be here for us. It must be a coincidence they were to port here as well." I mention while Toni and Tallie shortly joined after me. It took some time for the Moby Dick to drift in closer and I could notice a wide grin on Whitebeard as he got closer. Small cooing was from the bird and would lean against me more while I moved a hand to rub along his back.

"Good day, boys!" The greeting was powerful with his booming voice and I moved my hand down as I stared in confusion.

"Are you here to scout the island? Or business with us?!" I asked out firmly, showing a firm stance, not going to be overwhelmed by his looming power. A chuckle rumbled from him before he moved a hand to soon point in my direction somewhat.

"I'm here to pick up my son." Confusion was in me before the bird began cooing with a shake of its feather and then pushed off. Surprise was in me as I watched the bird take off to the Moby Dick and then blue flames flared around the body to soon show talons go to feet and then legs before there was a blond man standing there. A few steps had him soon turning to gaze at me with a stoic look and I felt my stomach knot with a lump in my throat.

Marco The Phoenix.

 _By the Maiden…_

"That's the first division commander…" Toni whispered in slight disbelief before I heard a hum from the other side of me.

"A phoenix does make more sense on his attributes I had noticed…" Tallie muttered in thought mainly and I could only stare to blue eyes that danced in nothing but pure gratefulness.

"I can't thank you enough for taking care of my son, FireFist Ace." Whitebeard told me and had me tear eyes away to look upon their captain, trying to comprehend everything going on.

"We didn't even know." I commented and I glanced to notice a small smirk on Marco who looked amused. A hand had moved to pull his blue scarf away and begin adjusting it to his waist, making things seem more in place, and I noticed he was actually wearing a pair of my shorts.

"You are fairly new in the New World, my boy." Whitebeard commented as he stood with this gleam in grey eyes and I questioned that in my head. "Bah, you could always join me, guararara!" A chuckle was rumbling from him and this festering was in my stomach.

"No way! I am the captain of the Spades!" I claimed proudly and he laughed more, but in no way of mockery.

"Then how about we come to an agreement of allying?" The proposal was there and Toni was soon to my side.

"That's _greatly_ beneficial, Captain." It was spoken out in a way that it wasn't to be a secret, to not show any tomfoolery to the other pirates.

"What if I want to fight you later on?!" I asked, making Toni let out a sigh and it only made Whitebeard laugh.

"When we get that far then it will be an honest fight, of course!" A grin was on him and Marco gave a look with a comment of complaint, making the captain chuckle. "You fester too much, brat." Whitebeard was speaking to Marco who only gave him a look of being unimpressed of the nickname and then gazed to me.

"I need more terms of this." I mention, Toni letting out a breath as if he was glad I was taking this into consideration and making sure to get in-depth.

"Of course!" Whitebeard agreed and soon made a notion. "Marco will be able to help with any questions and when you are ready to come aboard, I will be in my chair." A nod left me in affirmation and then Marco was moving to jump off the bow towards us. Blue flaming wings showed to slowly lower himself down and I took on a full sight of the tattoo. There along his chest, making more sense on what the blotches were.

"Thank you for taking care of me, yoi." The voice came out, immediately making my stomach churn in delight of it.

"No problem, though I am not really sure on what happened…" I mention before telling Tallie to notify the rest and Toni said he would go check on other things, while mentioning to find him when I was ready.

"Yes," I noticed Marco speaking lightly to gather my attention, "the rebirth of the phoenix is a bit complex." A noise left me in a somewhat understanding that it probably really was without me knowing.

"We just happened be the first ship you saw, huh?" The question left me in amusement before he walked up to stand near me.

"My Phoenix told me to come here, yoi." The simple answer was there as he smirked towards me and I tilted my head a bit. "And let's just say I understand why."

"Huh?" I asked in some confusion as he merely put hands to pockets and viewed me and this fluster was in my stomach. "Look, just tell me what is expected of allying, if we do."

"Of course," he mentions with a light cooing and I still liked the noise, even with knowing it was coming from him. What can I say? It was like have the phoenix on my shoulder again, except it was a blond man with a smirk at me. I wasn't too sure on everything going on and made sure to pay attention on the whole ally thing.

At least one thing for certain is that there is going to be clear skies for a while.


End file.
